


mother care

by Mysticaddy



Category: Dance Ville (Nigeria)
Genre: Anger, Bush - Freeform, Gen, Jungle, Love, Other, Pain, Security, animal - Freeform, forest, mother care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticaddy/pseuds/Mysticaddy
Summary: The love of a mother can make her do the unthinkable.





	mother care

**Author's Note:**

> please don't forget to comment, i would need it to improve.

Long time ago in the animal kingdom, lived a mother python Limba, unlike other snakes she wasn’t violent and didn’t prey on human. Limba ate every other thing a snake would eat to survive but swallow a human or prey on the young of another animal.  
Limba had laid her second set of eggs and like every snake she would have to leave her eggs to hatch on there own and fend for themselves like the life in the wild, but Limba knew all her children and always kept tabs on her eggs till hatching time.  
Every day she has a ritual of checking on her eggs in the hatching spot, so she was up early crawling along the familiar trail that led to her babies, she hissed joyfully but on getting to the hatching spot, she was hit with sadness. Her two eggs were nowhere to be found, Limba hissed and winced in pain and anguish as she cried out onto the woods “who took my eggs, I haven’t swallowed anyone nor have I taken any animals young one, who would do this wicked thing to me” she kept crying as she crawled around the forest. Other animals heard her cry and felt pity for her, they were all willing to help her find her eggs, “dear Mr. cock, you wake up very early, did you see anyone take my eggs?” She asked “no dear I didn’t, I suggest you ask Mr. Owl or Mr. Bat, they keep watch at night” he answered, Limba crawled swiftly all the way to the bat’s coven ,”dear Mr. bat, I am sorry to wake you at this time but my eggs are missing, please did you see anyone touch them while you kept watch”? “yes I did, I was going to tell you but you know my nature, I fell asleep,” Limba was angered at the thought that someone took her eggs, “who did you see Mr. bat”, “he came into the bush to hunt, I saw when he took the eggs, I can take you to the point where I followed him to” bat suggested.  
That same day, Limba asked the help of lion the king, she explained her plight and the lion followed her, on getting to the point where Bat told them, Limba sang thus “my wonderful eggs, mummy is calling, please answer” Limba had magical powers that enabled her hear her children from any distance, she heard her eggs reply “hunter man, we warned you, if you crack us we wont open, if you boil us we won’t cook, instead you swallowed us, now our mother is coming” , Limba traced the voice of her eggs till she got to a house near the woods, she circled the house and broke it down with her tail, the hunter made to escape but the lion held him and tore open his stomach to free the eggs, from that day Limba started preying on any human who came into the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading,


End file.
